Arigatou Soshite Sayonara
by Riyuu Kashima
Summary: Ritsu merasakan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam, siapakah yang akan peduli dengannya? apa sajakah kesedihan Ritsu?  Summary aneh, fic gaje, silahkan baca dan tinggalkan Review! :D


**Title: **Arigatou Soshite Sayonara

**By: **Riyuu Kashima a.k.a Mikkazuki Hikari

**Disclamer: K-ON** tentunya punya **Kakifly-sama**, Lagu **Wakare no uta **punya** Aqua Timez**

**Warning: **Gaje, Ancur, OOC, n mungkin gak layak publish *Huft...*

**A/N: **Rada ga nyambung kayaknya, lagunya juga ga nyambung. harap maklum ya... aku author baru. kritik, saran, dan sebagai-bagainya sangat diperlukan. jika anda ingin nge-flame, saya persilahkan. Mohon bimbingannya ya... selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatou Soshite Sayonara<strong>

Ritsu terduduk lesu memikirkan semua masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Ingin rasanya ia menghantam kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Tapi sayang, ia juga memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti, makin susah kan? Terlalu banyak yang harus dihadapi oleh Ritsu. Mulai dari masalah fisik, ataupun batin. Ia lelah dengan semua, hatinya juga sakit melawan semua ini. Ia harus selalu berpura-pura tegar untuk ini semua. Ingin rasanya ia mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Namun, Ritsu bukanlah seorang yang mudah mengatakan suatu hal secara terang-terangan.

Masalah pertama yang dihadapi Ritsu adalah, ia terlalu penat dengan semua aktivitasnya. Apalagi dia adalah seorang ketua club. Masalah kedua yang dihadapinyan adalah, tidak ada satupun orang yang mengerti dia. Dan ketika itu semua terjadi bersamaan, ia harus dihadapi dengan kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya, Mio Akiyama, akan segera pindah ke London, Inggris. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa meratapi itu semua dengan terus menahan sakit. Ya, hanya karena memikirkan itu semua, ia terjatuh dari sepeda dan membuat luka memar pada tangan kanan juga lutut kanannya. Cobaan yang berat ya?

* * *

><p>" Mio beneran mau pindah ya?" tanya Yui pada Mio. " tentu saja Yui, ini sudah keputusan orang tuaku, jadi aku tak bisa melawan." Jawab Mio. Ritsu yang mendengar pembicaraan itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Berat rasanya ia melepas Mio, namun dia juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali berusaha membuat Mio tersenyum.<p>

Semenjak semua masalah yang menerpa Ritsu muncul, Ritsu jarang melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, ya, membuat lelucon bersama Yui. Namun meski semua masalah itu terus mendesak Ritsu, ia tetap tak ingin meluapkan semua emosinya kepada teman-temannya, ia hanya bisa terus melihatkan senyumnya yang sudah tak asli lagi, karena sebenarnya dibalik semua senyumnya hanya ada kesedihan.

"Ricchan!" panggil Yui. Tak ada jawaban.

"Ricchan! Kenapa menung sih? Dengar tidak?" panggil Yui lagi.

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Ritsu. "RICCHAN KENAPA MENUNG? AKU DARI TADI MANGGIL LHO?" teriak Yui tepat di telinga Ritsu.

" ah... eh... ada apa Yui? Maaf pikiranku tadi sedang kemana-mana, hahaha..." Ritsu akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ricchan kenapa? Kok akhir-akhir ini sering ngelamun sih?" tanya Yui.

"ehm.. hahaha... tidak, tidak ada kenapa-kenapa, Cuma... Cuma masalah nilai! Ya, iya, nilai!" jawab Ritsu dengan gugup.

" Ricchan, ayo jujur, Ricchan udah jadi aneh lho!" ujar Yui blak-blakan.

"karena Mio ya?" sambung Yui.

Ritsu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau menyusahkan sahabatnya. Ia tak mau sahabat-sahabatnya memiliki kehidupan menyedihkan seperti dirinya. Kadang Ritsu berpikir bahwa ialah orang yang paling menyedihkan. Dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang melankolis.

"sudahlah Ricchan, jujur saja, kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin membicarakan tentang perpisahan Mio, bagaimana kalau kita beri dia..." omongan Yui terhenti karena Ritsu yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Yui, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tanya Ritsu lembut.

"ke.. ke.. kenapa?" Ritsu tersenyum pada Yui.

" karena aku sedang ingin sendiri Yui-chan, JADI KU MOHON! BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!" Yui tersentak karena bentakan dari Ritsu. Yui yang melihat Ritsu marah langsung keluar ruangan.

Setelah Yui keluar, Ritsu berbisik, " ah, aku membentaknya, seharusnya tadi aku sabar saja" dia menggeleng kuat. " tidak, tidak, TIDAK! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI!" akhirnya air mata Ritsu tumpah tak tertahankan. Ia berusaha tegar selama ini. Namun kesabaran manusia ada batasnya bukan?

Ritsu pulang dengan lesu. " Ricchan! Tunggu aku!" seseorang dengan suara lembut memanggil Ritsu. Saat Ritsu menoleh ke belakang, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Tsumugi. Ritsu tersenyum pada Mugi. " Ricchan sekali-sekali main dirumahku yuk!" ujar Mugi. "tidak, tidak usah, itu hanya akan merepotkanmu" jawab Ritsu menolak permintaan Mugi. "ayolah..." Mugi pun akhirnya menyeret Ritsu ke mobilnya. " uah... aku ingin pulang..." rengek Ritsu. Tapi tak dipedulikan oleh Mugi.

" uah... indah sekali... ini benar rumahmu Mugi? Uah... besar!" Ritsu terkagum-kagum melihat rumah Mugi.

"sudah-sudah ayo ke kamarku" ajak Mugi. Ritsu menurut saja sambil tetap melihat-lihat isi rumah Mugi dengan terkagum-kagum. Sesampainya di kamar Mugi, Ritsu semakin terpukau karena besarnya kamar Mugi.

"UAHHHHH! Besar sekali kamarnya! Aku jadi iri melihat ini!" ucap Ritsu.

"ahahaha, terima kasih Ricchan, kamarku gak besar-besar sekali kok! Oh, ya Ricchan, silahkan duduk dulu! Terserah aja mau dimana" Mugi duduk di kasurnya, setelah dipaksa duduk, barulah Ritsu mau.

"Ricchan kenapa? Kayaknya dari kemarin murung terus deh, aku dengar dari Yui-chan sih katanya masalah nilai ya?" tanya Mugi. Ritsu bingung harus bilang apa. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mau mengelak nantinya.

" i... i... iya, Cuma... masalah nilai kok!" jawab Ritsu dengan senyum gugup.

" terus, kenapa tadi menangis?" Ritsu tersentak, dia tak tahu kalau tadi ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Pikiran Ritsu jadi kacau. Dia bingung harus bilang apa. Kalau jujur saja, susah rasanya. Tapi kalau berbohong, Mugi sudah melihat dia menangis tadi.

"KACAUUU!" pikir Ritsu.

Dia terdiam sejenak, "baiklah, sepertinya aku harus jujur!" pikir Ritsu lagi.

" baiklah, aku harus jujur ya tampaknya? Yah, oke akan ku jelaskan, begini, rasanya berat hatiku harus melepas Mio, dan ketika itu terjadi, semua seperti tak menghiraukan ku, aku selalu, ya, selalu... yah, bisa dibilang dibiarkan begitu saja, aku sedih akan semua itu dan aku harus merahasiakan semua itu juga aku harus berpura-pura tegar karena semua itu, yah, itu semua membuat aku muak! Aku bosan harus berpura-pura!" jelas Ritsu panjang lebar.

Mugi tersenyum seakan dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Ritsu, dia memegangi tangan Ritsu lembut. " kenapa tak jujur dari awal? Jangan takut, kami tak akan mengejekmu, kalau sudah begitu daripada sakit hati sendiri, seharusnya kau jujur saja pada kami! Kenapa sih baru sekarang jujurnya?" tanya Mugi.

Ritsu terpaku. Ia heran dengan Mugi. " kalau aku jujur pada kalian, berarti sama saja aku bikin kalian sakit hati, aku tak bisa berbicara terus terang, aku ga mau membuat kalian murung dan marah hanya karena aku, karena itulah..." Pembicaraan Ritsu terpotong oleh Mugi.

" ternyata Ricchan sangat baik ya! Sebagai balasan dari kebaikan Ricchan... aku persilahkan Ricchan menangis sepuasnya, tak usah ragu, aku tak akan menyebarkan video kok hahaha! Aku tulus ingin menolong Ricchan! Lagian, hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi Mio akan pergi, aku akan membantu Ricchan tuk jujur, OKE?" ucap Mugi tulus. Mata Ritsu berkaca-kaca, ia tak tahan lagi, akhirnya ada juga seorang yang peduli dia.

"terima kasih Mugi!" tangisan Ritsu lagi-lagi tak tertahankan, ia memeluk Mugi erat seakan-akan benar-benar berterima kasih. " yah, kalau ada apa-apa, bilang sama aku lagi ya..." Ritsu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian keduanya tersenyum bersama.

" Ricchan mau apa? Marahin aku lagi? Kenapa disini? Berdua dengan Mugi lagi!" Yui menatap Ritsu sinis. Ritsu menundukkan kepalanya. Mugi yang berada disebelah Ritsu langsung menyikut lengan Ritsu. " em... baiklah Yui, aku mau jujur jadi begini..." Ritsu pun menjelaskan semuanya. "MAAFKAN AKU RICCHAN...!" teriak Yui yang merasa bersalah pada Ritsu setelah Ritsu menjelaskan semuanya. Yui memeluk Ritsu erat dengan perasaan bersalah. " aku juga harus minta maaf Yui, sekarang, aku menebusnya dengan..." Ritsu tersenyum penuh arti, ia mempunyai sebuah rencana tuk esok.

**KRIIIINGGGG...**

Bel pulang berbunyi, Ritsu, Mugi, Yui, Azusa, Ui dan Jun langsung berlari ke ruangan klub musik ringan. Mereka bersiap-siap. Sedangkan Mio masih menaiki tangga dengan tergese-gesa, "kenapa aku ditinggalkan?" pikir Mio. Mio semakin cepat menaiki tangga. Setalah beberapa menit sampailah Mio diruangan klubnya itu. Dan... yang terjadi adalah...

" MIO-CHAN, MESKI KAU AKAN BERADA JAUH DARI KAMI, KAMI HARAP KAU TAK AKAN MELUPAKAN KAMI, DAN UNTUK PERPISAHAN MIO-CHAN,KAMI AKAN MENYANYIKAN LAGU WAKARE NO UTA DARI AQUA TIMEZ" sorak mereka ( Ritsu, Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Ui, dan Jun ).

**JRENG...**

Kanashimanai de tomo yo

Anata ga tooi sora no shita de

Itsuka omoidasu kioku ni

Yasashii ga afurete imasu yo ni

Waratte okure...

**JRENG...**

Mereka memainkan lagu tersebut penuh penghayatan, mereka benar-benar ingin membuat suatu kesan untuk Mio. Mio tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar senang dengan semua hadiah perpisahan tersebut. Benar-benar istimewa di hati Mio. Suatu hadiah perpisahan yang sangat berkesan indah dan istimewa tentunya.

Mio akhirnya pulang diantar teman-temannya, Ritsu juga termasuk. Saat di depan rumah Mio, Yui memeluk Mio sambil menangis. Di ikuti Azusa, Ui, juga Jun. Mugi tersenyum pada Ritsu menandakan bahwa mereka berhasil. Ritsu balas tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yui melepas pelukannya. Ui, Azusa dan Jun mengode Ritsu untuk memeluk Mio. Ritsu tersenyum pada Mio. Mereka pun berpelukan. " Mio, jangan lupakan aku ya, aku harap kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami. Ku harap kau nanti disana juga banyak mendapat teman. Namun sekali lagi, JANGAN LUPAKAN KAMI!" mohon Ritsu. Ia meneteskan air matanya. " aku akan selalu mengingat kalian, aku BERJANJI!" janji Mio. Mereka tersenyum bersama kemudian berpelukan kembali. Mugi, Yui, Azusa, Ui, dan Jun pun ikut berpelukan.

" Mio! Jangan lupakan kami ya!" teriak Yui dari sebrang. " ayo Ritsu pulang, keburu malam" bisik Mio di telinga Ritsu yang masih terus saja memeluk Mio. " baiklah! Aku pulang ya Mio" pamit Ritsu sambil tersenyum lemah. Mio mengangguk. Ritsu pun menyebrang. "Ritsu hati-hati dijalan ya! Aku nanti telepon kau! Mengerti!" teriak Mio saat Ritsu menyembrang. "oke! Aku akan ingat itu!" balas Ritsu sambil terus melambaikan tangan dan melihat ke Mio dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Namun...

" RITSU AWASSSSSSSSS!" **CKITTTTT... BRAK! **

Semuanya sangat terlalu cepat untuk diingat Ritsu, dalam sekejap pandangannya rabun dan... tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Maaf kalo ficnya benar-benar ga dapat di mengerti, karena emang semua ini gaje ya! Lagu nya juga ga nyambung ya? Ngomong-ngomong tentang lagu *eleh* dibawah ini adalah artinya:

Jangan bersedih kawan

Agar suatu hari nanti di bawah langit yang jauh

Kelembutan mengalir di dalam ingatanmu

Tertawalah...

~lagu perpisahan – Aqua Timez~

Yah, tampaknya emang ga nyambung ya? Maaf sekali lagi untuk semua kekurangan ficku. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, juga terima kasih untuk yang sudah meriview fic ku sebelumnya terima kasih terima kasih!

**SILAHKAN REVIEW**


End file.
